A danger in time - hp fanfic
by Mysterytrident14
Summary: Join Harry, Ron and Hermione as they travel back in time to the civil War and help Mumbett earn freedom and become Elizabeth Freeman. I do not own all books. This will include friendship and a little Harry/Hermione. Enjoy!


**A Danger in Time**

Up until now, Harry wouldn't have thought it possible for anyone to be more bored. His friend, Hermione had forced him to attend a class in Muggle Studies about history of the Civil War. Muggle Studies was a class where special people like himself learned about the lives of famous people and the lifestyle they lived. And so here he was, listening to Professor Binns drone on about someone named Harriet Tubman. He rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes. _Maybe I´ll take a break for a few minutes…_ Hermione slapped his arm, jolting him back awake before glaring at him. He simply shrugged helplessly and peeked over at her notes, only to see a complicated blueprint on her desk. Hermione had been going on about her **secret** project for days hoping Harry and their other friend, Ron, would ask about it. Of course, both Harry and Ron were curious, so they were going to ask about it today. Just when Harry was about to doze off again, the bell rang and Harry and Hermione walked out, Hermione talking about Harry's behaviour during the lesson.

"Honestly Harry, you should listen to what Professor Binns is saying! Don't you know how necessary it is to _pay attention?_ That was some fascinating history on the life of Harriet Tubman. Did you hear about what an amazing spy she was? Now that's a woman!" As Hermione was prattling on, Ron joined them from a side hallway and they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. After uttering the password to The Fat Lady and scrambling to Harry and Ron's dorm, they jumped onto the beds and faced each other. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. It was now or never. →Harry gathered every bit of courage he possessed and spoke. "Hermione, Ron and I know that you have been working on your secret project and we were really curious as to what it was and-" Hermione sighed before interrupting. "Oh stop it Harry, I get the point. I might as well reveal to you my top secret project. It's a time turner. I haven't yet told anyone else about it so I would appreciate it if you could keep this between us. As soon as I add in a 5in gear, close it with the two plates and golden rim and add in the hands before putting in the glass case, it should be ready." By the end of her explanation, Hermione was looking proud of her work and amused by the expressions that must have been on her friends' faces. "If I can finish the time turner by tonight, I'll let you both come with me into the past in the time of the civil war. But only if you stay close to me and follow my directions. Agreed?" At Harry and Ron's nods, she got up and left the room, presumably to work on the time turner. While she was gone, Harry and Ron spent the evening talking about classes, Hermione's new project, and playing a few rounds of wizard chess in which Harry failed epicly. Harry and Ron were just talking about chess in the dorm rooms when Hermione came in. "I've finished. And I have decided to take us back to the time of the Civil War" She tied the string of the time turner around their necks spun a needle, and pushed a button. After that they were spinning, a flash of colors and voices, through a vortex of time. Harry opened his mouth to scream only to realize he couldn't say anything. With a heavy thump, they landed in a wooden house. Harry looked around. It was a giant party with governors talking and people saying a bunch of stuff about freedom. A guy in a green suit came up to them. This was when Harry noticed Ron and him were wearing suits and Hermione a british dress. The guy in green spoke to Hermione in a thick accent, "Why hello, who might you be?" Hermione looked to be thinking fast. "We are from a noble rich family from Rhode Island" The green man looked delighted. "Well then, welcome to Massachusetts sirs, miss." He then walked away, skipping lightly. Suddenly, Harry heard a commotion. A white lady was glaring at a black lady with shabby clothes. "She must be a slave." Hermione whispered next to him. Harry watched as the slave walked up to the lady and addressed her as mistress. He was amazed when the Lady started yelling at the slave for not dusting a vase. The slave stammered a hurried apology, grabbed the vase and practically ran out of the room. But why? Hermione looked exasperated upon seeing his confused expression. "Honestly, back in this time slaves were insignificant. My guess is the Revolutionary War is over but black people are treated badly while white people lord over them. You would know this if you were paying attention in our lessons." They continued to a corner where some slaves including the one from before was standing. She was talking to someone else probably her sister, when a little girl tugged on her skirt. _Maybe her daughter_. Harry thought.

The lady greeted her daughter. Her sister spoke, "Mumbett, that large man from Maryland is drinking some large cups of punch." "Lizzie, quiet." Mumbett hissed out to her sister. But Lizzie had none of it. "Now what's more important, us running out of punch and getting in trouble, or some old words the masters saying?" Mumbett turned to her with an incredulous look. "Old words? Do you know what those old words are about?" Lizzie nearly dropped her cup but caught it. "I don't Betty, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me." Mumbett put her hands on Lizzie's shoulders. "Little sister, those words are about freedom." Lizzie put two cups down as Mumbett turned away. "But you and I have been slaves since birth. What do we know of freedom?" Mumbett shook her head. "Nothing Lizzie. Nothing at all." They listened to their master reading the Declaration of Independence till Mumbett broke the silence between them. "If someone offered me on moment of freedom, and told I would have to die at the end of that moment, I'd take it. Just for one minute to stand on God's earth a free woman." She spoke tears running down her cheeks. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other before simultaneously running out of the house. Outside they met the green suit man again. "I don't believe I introduced myself. I am Mr Sedgwick. Please do rest up at my house. This way." They thanked him and climbed up to his simple home, which Harry thought was good enough. Though as they slept that night, Harry thought to himself, _Is having slaves even right? No,_ he decided, his eyes drooping. _Absolutely not._

The next morning, they went to sit and watch Mr Sedgwick do his work. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Mr Sedgwick excused himself to answer it. Standing there was none other than Mumbett and her daughter. Mr Sedgwick looked surprised for a brief moment before taking their coats and inviting them to sit while Harry, Ron and Hermione passed out drinks, earning a thank you from Mumbett after which they introduced themselves and Mumbett explained her arrival. "Sir, I would like you to help me win my freedom for me and my little girl. I don't want to be a slave. And I don't want my girl to grow up like I did. Knowing nothing but slavery." Mr Sedgewick looked hesistant. "Betty, are you asking me to sue Colonel John, the most important man around. For you freedom" Betty looked grim."Yes sir. I fear for my child's welfare." After a tense pause, Hermione spoke up, "You can't let the child be in harm's way Mr Sedgewick. You must help. Has a slave ever won her freedom in court before?" Mr Sedgwick stood and paced the room. "Yes, a lot. But those cases were based on masters promising freedom to the slave and breaking that promise. Colonel John did no such thing." Hermione stood up. "So you won't take Betty's case?" Mr Sedgwick turned to her calmly. "On the contrary, I will take Betty's case."

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to court to witness Betty's case. Harry turned to Hermione, "Will Betty win?" Hermione looked sad. "Hopefully. She has a great lawyer in Mr Sedgwick." Harry was defiant. "And she has right on her side." Hermione looked at him with pride, making a strange warmth tingle through him. "Yes. We shall see if these two weapons are strong enough to sway the case." After the case was introduced, Harry was shocked by the actions taken. Colenel John's lawyer insisted the case be closed and Mumbett returned to her owner. Fortunately, he was rejected and Mr Sedgwick was allowed to speak. He got up and faced the juries before beginning his speech. "In past, a slave in Massachusetts has only been freed when a master went back on his/her promise to free the slave. But we will make 2 new and different arguments. For one, no Massachusetts law has ever established slavery as legal. I challenge Colonel John to show me one that deos. Secondly, and more importantly, even if said law existed, it should be annulled for going against our US Constitution. A constitution that states all men our equal and have rights among which are life, liberty and pursuit of happiness. Gentlemen, Betty can't be the slave of Colonel John for a very simple reason; Slavery is unlawful." Now that both sides were heard, the juries and the judge were whispering furiously and Harry couldn't hear what they were saying. Finally the decision was to be announced. One of the juries stood and all looked in his direction. "We find that Bett is not now, nor has she ever been the legal slave of Colonel John. We award 30 shillings in damages to Bett, and order Colonel John to pay her for all years of service since she was 21 years old." The court erupted in cheers and Betty smiled. Harry was happy for her. She was finally free!

That night a big party was being held for Betty. Hermione walked to a podium and raised her glass before quieting the crowd. "Friends, let us have a toast. To courage, to freedom, to Mumbett." Everyone raised their glasses and drank as Mumbett came to the podium for an announcement. "I've given myself a new name. From this moment on, I'm Elizabeth Freeman." Cheers followed the announcement. Mumbett turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Thank You for supporting me." Hermione embraced her, and Harry and Ron shook her hand. "It's what we do. We will be leaving now of course, but it was nice meeting you and we hope you enjoy your freedom. Goodbye." Mumbett smiled. "Goodbye." Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside and faced each other as Hermione got out the time turner. She turned to them. "I do hope you learned something from this. Everyone deserves their freedom. Although as much fun as I've had here, it's time we go home." And, as Hermione's machine sent them back to the future from a tiring expedition in the past, Harry thought he couldn't agree more. _Mumbett is free. Now we can rest_. _Home sweet Home._


End file.
